


The Smoke In Our Lungs Will Deter Our Reality

by normalormynormal



Series: Jaylos Week [3]
Category: Descendants (2015), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Child Abuse, Drug Use, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Jaylos Week, Kinda inbetween, M/M, Past Child Abuse, kinda cute, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normalormynormal/pseuds/normalormynormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For day 3 (Isle stories) of Jaylos Week by the brilliant musiclovercd3! Thanks, hun.</p><p>Ben discovers some new and interesting things about our favourite VK boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smoke In Our Lungs Will Deter Our Reality

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for Jaylos week, please enjoy. Jay and Carlos do use marijuana in this fic and it is mentioned that Mal and Evie have in the past.  
> Trigger warning: Mentions of past child abuse, brief only slightly graphic descriptions.

“Ben, calm down! They used to do this all the time on the Isle. It’s their stress relief.” Mal tried to reason with her boyfriend, not really asking but more commanding.

Ben looked horrified, “They did this all the time?” he shook his head, “Well, it’s illegal here!” 

Mal chuckled and mumbled, “You really think that’s stopped them before?” 

Ben glared at her. Mal smiled slyly and looked sideways at Jay and Carlos who were curled up together on the floor at the end of their bed, giggling at… nothing. Mal laughed. 

“Mal, this isn’t a laughing matter!” Ben’s face was turning red, he couldn’t believe the two VK boys were high! Of all things they could do, they were smoking marijuana! He looked back at the boys. They were still laughing at random things, taking long drags of their blunts and, wait, did they just kiss?

“Maybe you should try it sometime… You might be a little less stiff about it…” Mal giggled. She caught onto her boyfriend’s seriousness. Her smile dropped and her face sobered up. 

“Look… let’s get Evie and go somewhere quiet and we will explain… everything about…” she made a waving gesture to the boy’s, “That.” 

The purple-haired girl pulled the young prince by the arm and out of the boy’s dorm room leaving them to their peace and each other. Mal swore she heard one of yell ‘Buh bye!’ as they left. 

-oOoOo- 

Evie followed Mal and Ben blindly and quietly as they walked into a classroom that wasn’t being used as of yet. She had no idea why Mal had grabbed her and asked to talk. Then they walked here.

Evie perched herself on a desk while Mal jumped up on the teacher’s desk and Ben leant against another student table.

Evie looked at both of them, “So… What’s happening? Where’re Jay and Carlos?”

Mal laughed, “Funny you ask, this is about them.” Evie nodded slowly, still confused as to what it was about, Mal saw this, “They’re completely baked in their dorm room and Ben freaked so now you and I are going to tell the story or Jaylos.” 

Evie nodded quickly in comprehension, “Oh! Okay!” 

Ben looked even more confused, “Jaylos…?”

Evie grinned, “Yeah, you know, Jay and Carlos, together. Together together.” Ben looks even more confused. 

“Oh… Oh. Oh!” 

And the other shoe has dropped, Evie’s smile widens wickedly. 

“That would explain them kissing…” Ben said quietly. 

“Haha… Yes, yes it would. Anyway, back to the matter at hand…” Mal trails off, looking at Evie expectantly. 

Evie takes her cue, “Well… Back on the Isle, as you must have figured out by now, not much was… illegal. Actually, nothing but doing anything good was illegal. Unlike here of course. And when things got bad for those two… They decided to find another escape.” 

Mal joined in, looking directly at Ben, “When Evie says ‘when things got bad’, she would be referring to the bad days. All of us had them but those two… They probably had the worst ones. While my mother mostly ignored me and Evie’s mother made her constantly do her makeup to the point of pain, Carlos’ mother and Jay’s father were a little more… physical.” Mal let that sit with the young prince for a moment. He looked sick. She had to let him know though.

Evie took over, “Cruella was the worst. Lists of chores that reached from one wall of the Hell Hall to the other – no exaggeration, we helped him with them on multiple occasions. Carlos had to complete them in the time she was at the… spa. And, if he didn’t do them all in time… she would beat him beyond recognition…” Evie got quiet, it was difficult but Ben had a right to know as he gave them the chance to get away from them. He needed to know what he saved them from. 

“She liked to put cigarettes out of his skin and cut him with her nails and that is only the start of it. I won’t go into gory details. She made him sleep in her fur closet were she had multiple bear traps…” Evie and Mal shared an awkward look at that moment, both remembering when Mal had locked Carlos and Evie in said closet, she was still extremely apologetic. 

Mal decided to go next. 

“Then there’s Jay and Jafar. Jafar was a cheap old bastard. If Jay didn’t steal up to his daily quota then Jafar wouldn’t let him eat the food that Jay himself had actually stolen…” Mal checked on Ben again, he had been quiet the whole time, she was worried he might actually throw up… “Jafar would sometimes kick Jay out for nights on end when he didn’t steal things Jay liked. He usually stayed and one of our houses on those nights. And then, the worst times was when Jay got caught. If Jafar found out that Jay got caught stealing, he was so not happy. He wouldn’t beat him to the extent that Cruella did but Jay certainly had massive, black bruises for days, sometimes even weeks later!”

Both girls looked distraught and Ben couldn’t blame them. They had all been through so much and Ben could never imagine how it would feel if someone so close to him, like Doug, had gone through this… He’d want to kill whoever did it. 

Evie choked down her tears, “Then they found each other and weed at the same time… On the bad days, they’d go to each other and get high and wrap themselves up in each other to forget for a little while. They invited us a lot of times and occasionally we went but most times we didn’t. We knew that they just needed each other for a little while.”

Mal looked at Ben with slightly pleading eyes, “I know you don’t agree with it but… Please don’t take this away from them. Eventually, the Isle will mostly become just a memory but, at the moment, and for a long time to come, it is still very fresh and very real. They’re also very sensible with it. No one else will know.” 

Ben looked between both girls. Evie was biting her lip, looking at him and he could see the desperation in his girlfriend’s eyes. He sighed. 

“Okay! I won’t.” the girls almost yelled their gratitudes and Mal jumped off the desk to smack a kiss on his cheek, “But! I don’t want it offered to anyone.” He looked at them both sternly. 

“You think they’d share their weed with anyone but each other and other people they trust? Really?” Evie asked, incredulous and eyebrow raised. Ben shrugged then stopped.

“Wait... How did they even get weed in Auradon?” 

Mal held him at arm’s length and looked at him like he was mad, “Do you actually think that everyone in your precious little kingdom is totally perfect?” Evie laughed, skipping out of the room and down the hall towards the boy’s dormitories. Ben looked mortified. Mal dragged him out to follow Evie, giving a whole-hearted laugh. 

They made small talk as they walked back to the Jay and Carlos’ room, when they got there, Evie opened the door and peeked her head in. 

Before Ben or even Mal could see anything, the blue-haired girl abruptly pulled her head back out and shut the door quickly, turning to face the two, red cheeks and awkward smile lighting her face. 

“Let’s not go in there just yet.” Mal started laughing, catching on quickly as Evie brushed past them to walk down the hall. Ben put his hand on the doorknob, brows furrowed. 

“Why? What’s wrong?” As he turned the handle slowly, not yet opening the door, Mal turned her fox grin toward him.

“Let’s just say they aren’t just kissing anymore.”

Ben let go of the handle very quickly and stepped away, walking down the hall to catch up with Evie, Mal skipping behind them, laughing her lungs out.


End file.
